1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving support apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques have been reported for detecting information on the position of another moving body that is present on a lateral side of a subject vehicle by using a plurality of sensors. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-211504 (JP 2010-211504 A), discloses an object detection apparatus that is capable of detecting the position of a vehicle traveling in the vicinity of a roadside object. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-159348 (JP 2012-159348 A) discloses a technique in which a side detection target is registered as a tracking target that needs to be tracked in a side detection area when a moving target is detected in an overlapping area based on the result of measurement in a rear search mode and information on the overlapping-area moving target is handed over to the registered tracking target.
In a case where driving support for another moving body traveling in parallel to the vehicle by the vehicle is executed, the trajectory of the moving body has to be checked with accuracy from the position of the tracking-target moving body detected between the plurality of sensors mounted on the subject vehicle.
According to the related art, however, the trajectory of the moving body may not be checked in a case where the other moving body traveling in parallel to the vehicle by the vehicle moves into a blind spot area between the plurality of sensors. In this case, the trajectory of the moving body cannot be checked once the moving body enters the blind spot area, although the driving support can continue, in a state where the trajectory of the tracking-target moving body can be checked in the areas detected by the sensors, and thus an event occurs in which the driving support that should be continuously executed is halted. In addition, the halted driving support may be abruptly resumed once the moving body in the blind spot area moves back into the detected area. In this case, a driver may feel uncomfortable.
According to the related art as described above, the trajectory of the tracking-target moving body cannot be calculated when the moving body moves into the blind spot area from within the area detected by the sensor during the execution of the driving support for the tracking-target moving body. Accordingly, driving support for avoiding, for example, a collision with the moving body may not be performed with continuity.